To get Hinamori Amu to join the Guardians
by neko-chiidesu
Summary: So we know the full story of Shugo chara... But what if in the beginning, Amu never had a crush on Tadase? How would the guardians have lured her to join them? One thing for sure is Nadeshiko can't bribe her with pictures of Tadase! R&R inside!
1. PROLOGUE

_DISCLAIMER: I am in no way associated with Peach-Pit nor the characters featured in this fanfic. This is merely an idea shown to others by a fan for fans._

* * *

One morning, there was a child being threatened by two older students as they were trying to get him to give them his money. They were interrupted with a, "Hey, I can't you guys do this."

The two guys turned to look at me with short pink hair with a red "X" clip in my hair. With the way I was dressed with the school uniform that could only be from Seiyo Academy, the guys were already gaping at me. The younger student widened his eyes and exclaimed that I couldn't possibly be none other than Hinamori Amu, the girl who beat up another elementary school's soccer time on my own and even another school passed up the game with her. I only scoffed at those rumors as the three of them knew who I was. Great, right? No. To be honest, I was completely scared out of my mind to even approach them, but I still did. Why? Well, they were in my way and I wanted to get to school!

"Waaah! We're sorry!" They cried, running away. Jeez, cowards much? All that was left was the boy, who apparently praised me for my cool and spicy ways... I merely frowned at him after he thanked me, and said, "Are you an idiot? You're in my way as well." I passed by. "Be more careful next time." I added in a softer voice.

Thank goodness I didn't really hear the boy... but as I was at school in class, so many students were chatting as always. I didn't understand why, but I was the center of rumors again.

"Did you know she's got a boyfriend? I hear he's a prince!"

"I know! I heard she says 'bonjour!' and he kisses her!"

I sighed as I sat where I did alone as always. Jeez, these people were making up rumors about me as always. It's true that my father is an ace photographer and my mother writes articles... but they aren't that cool. I sighed as school went by, ignoring all these students. No one seemed to want to talk to me anyways...

* * *

I came home with my little sister, Ami. She and I were both raised differently. My mother gave me clothes she didn't really like: gothic types, and she bought lolita clothings for Ami. Lucky girl. Anyways, I was trying to eat my dinner as the fortune lady was speaking on t.v. I had a scowl on my face as I criticized her, saying that it's merely stupid and foolish. My mother mentioned that she had interviewed Saeko Nobuko three times at the least. I stared at the woman as she was rambling something about guardian spirits. _Whatever,_ I thought to myself. She stares right at me and tells me that she _is _speaking to me. I mentally freak out as I stood up from the table, excusing myself to my room as I was done. As I left, my parents were all happy over how cool I was being, even if I am their daughter.

As I came to my room with my door closed, I laid on my bed and stared at my ceiling. HOLY COW, WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON? THE FORTUNE CHANNEL CREEPS ME OUT! I rolled about in my bed, reaching for my pillow to hug it close. That's right. Being my outer character is not the true me. It's all a misunderstanding anyways... When I first came to Seiyo Elementary, my silence and nervous feelings were mistaken for being "cool and rebellious" to even speak out. I want to be a cute and obedient girl too! I let out a sigh as I got up from my bed and went on the balcony. I looked up at the night sky and clasped my hands together. I closed my eyes. _'Oh guardian spirits, if you really do exist, I'm sorry! Please grant my wishes to become a cuter person and show my girl side...'_ My eyes opened again as I turned to go inside to sleep. Little did I know that there were three twinkles in the sky: red, blue and green.

As I woke up the next morning, I discovered three eggs in my bed and what did I do? I PANICKED! I know I asked to show my cute side, but that did not mean I wanted to _give _birth to whatever these little eggs gave! I didn't do anything improper, did I! I panicked and ran all around my room some more before I finally calmed down enough to sit on my bed and stare at the three... colored eggs. A red one with hearts, a green one with clovers, and a blue one with spades. Hm. What's with the colors? Anyways, I leaned down and poked one of the eggs with my fingers, wondering if they were going to hatch or something soon. I sighed as I got up and decided there's nothing I could do about it, so I just got ready for school and decided to bring the eggs with me. I can't have my parents come into my room and discover these eggs. Knowing them, they would jump to conclusions!


	2. Chapter 1: Meeting Ikuto and Tadase

Wow... I didn't expect some to show an interest in this one. ^^ The first real chapter starts from here and to respond to bma925, this, obviously, is not a Tadamu thing. I'm not very sure if I'll make this an Amuto thing either. Oh well, please keep reading! =D

_DISCLAIMER: I am in no way associated with Peach-Pit nor the characters featured in this fanfic. This is merely an idea shown to others by a fan for fans._

With the three eggs in my book bag, I went on my way to school. They were carefully wrapped in a cloth to avoid damage. I was worried as I passed by a construction site. Suddenly, I heard someone shout out, "Look look! It's the prince!"

I turned my head for a moment to see two students wearing some sort of capes. Another person chatted with the person saying, "Wow, it's the Seiyo Elementary school's Guardians!" They squealed about the prince who held the title of 'King' of the Guardians and turned to me, asking my opinion. I scoffed and said, "I'm not interested." and walked away.

Of course... There are four positions in Guardians: King, Queen, Jack, and Ace. Talking to them is much like talking to the teachers... but then again they are similar to the roles of student council if you think about it carefully.

Seated in the auditorium now, I knew I wasn't very known by them. Good! Let's keep it that way! For some reasons though, while the Guardians were up there speaking, I had this urge to just jump up and shout out that we already know and that we already have the passion that Seiyo Elementary would beat all the schools! Something shifted in my bag and I heard a voice. _'So change from a quiet girl to a cute girl! Chara Change!'_ my 'X' hair pin changed and I jumped up with a shout, "Seiyo, Seiyo! We can do it!" I said with a grin. Everyone was looking at me the moment I stopped and my hair pin changed. I heard a lot of murmurings going on around me and I just had to run out of there. What was that? That isn't me! Can I hide in a hole yet! I blinked to reality when I felt my feet weren't touching the ground. I looked down. A HOLE? I fell in and... did not break a bone?

"I was having such a nice dream too..." A guy muttered. I looked to the side and saw a guy staring right at me. Did I wake him up or something? Wait a minute, what was he doing in here?

"The smell of eggs..." I looked at him. What?

"You have the smell of births. Do you have characters?" He asked me. Whaaaaaaat?

Before I knew it, he was invading my space!

"W-where are you touching! Hey!" I let out, trying to back away from him. He was mumbling a few things as he seemed to be searching for something. That's it! He's a pervert! Someone help me!

"Found one." He said, holding a heart egg.

"Hey! That's my egg! Give it back!" I reached for it and we both looked up when we heard something moving. Oooh crap. Dirt was going to be dropped in here!

The sound of an egg hatching was heard and soon, I saw a pink character staring at me.

"Jeez, Amu-chan! What are you doing? Jump!" She said.

Jump?

"From a girl that cannot jump to a girl that can! Chara Change! Hop.. Step.. Jump!"

Mini wings appeared near my shoes and suddenly I was in the air and out of danger. I didn't acknowledge that though. I was dizzy. "What is this 10-year old thing? This doesn't suit me! Ahhh!" I panicked. I turned to look at the small pink girl. "Who are you? Why is this happening to me?"

The pink girl smiled. "You changed. My name is Ran. I am your Guardian Character!" she answered with her pom poms at her hips.

Guardian character...?

My thoughts were interrupted as the guy was speaking. I looked at him from where I stood. He had cat ears and a tail!

"Be careful, Amu-chan. He has that birth smell too!" Ran cautioned me. I looked at him as he was speaking to a tiny guy cat thing. His guardian character, I assume.

"Watch your step. That's a fallen electrical line, is it not? And you are called Amu, no?" He said with a smile. I panicked as he jumped from the pole and toward me. "Bon appetit." He said, leaning close to me. I panicked again and before I knew it, I was falling! I found myself caught in the arms, and when I opened my eyes, it was Hotori Tadase!

"Targeting a newborn is against the rules, thieving cat." He said, glaring at the guy. He was holding a rod and has a crown on his head! What the heck! "How unfair of you to try to snatch a character egg. I will never let you get your hands on the Embryo, Tsukiyomi Ikuto!" He added.

What? Character Egg? Embryo? What's going on? What did I get myself into this time?


End file.
